Charmed Season 9
by I-Should-Care-But-I-Dont
Summary: My version of how I wish Charmed Season 9 would or could be if there was one.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: These stories are NOT published for profit, but to share creative ideas with other fans of Charmed. The characters Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Leo Wyatt, Henry Mitchell, and Coop are property of Warner Brothers Studios. The Book of Shadows and related objects are also property of Warner Brothers Studios. Any similarities or liknesses to real people, dead or alive are purly coincidental.


	2. P4 Pt 1

Announcer: Previously on Charmed…

-We see Prue and Piper talking in the very first episode about Phoebe.

Piper: I really think Phoebe's coming around.  
Prue: Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news.

-We see later when Phoebe arrives.

Phoebe: Surprise! I found the hide-a-key.

-Then when Phoebe finds the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe: Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here; the great work of magic is sought. In this night, and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power.

-Later when Prue and Phoebe are sitting at that bar.

Prue: So you mean, I can move objects with my mind?

-In Dead man Dating when Piper and Mark are in the alley and Piper freezes Yama.

Piper: I just panic, put up both hands, and bad things tend to freeze.

-Phoebe's premonition of Jeremy being alive after the spell they cast on him.

Phoebe: The spell, it didn't work. When I touched the pot I had a flash, I saw Jeremy, he's on his way here!

-Then in Season 3's finale…

Dr. Griffiths: What are you?  
Shax: The end!

-And then in the season 4 premiere when Paige orbs for the first time and then when they vanquish Shax.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige: Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell.

-Then when Piper is a fury and is standing next to Prue's grave.

Piper: How dare you leave me! How could you go and die and leave me here all alone? Please come back. I need you.

-Piper starts to cry.

Piper: Please come back.

-Wyatt's Wiccaning…

Grams: I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end.

-Then we see Paige and Henry kiss at their wedding. Then we see in Kill Billie Vol. 2 when the manor explodes. And then in Forever Charmed when Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Coop, Leo, etc. are smiling, hugging, etc.

-Scene: Halliwell Manor, attic. Paige is writing in the Book of Shadows about what has happened in the past (previously done in 'Forever Charmed'). She then shuts the book and put's it on it's bookstand. Then she notices a photograph of Prue.

Paige: I never knew you Prue, but I'm sure you were just as good a witch as they say you were.

-Phoebe and Coop come in. Phoebe is now pregnant.

Paige: Hey Phoebe.  
Phoebe: What are you doing sweetie?  
Paige: Looking at this old picture of Prue.

-She hands the picture to Phoebe and she gets a premonition of Paige and Prue hugging.

Coop: What did you see?  
Phoebe: I saw the weirdest thing. Prue and Paige were hugging.  
Paige: What?  
Phoebe: Yeah, I know, it was really weird.  
Paige: I think little baby Peyton is messing with your power.  
Phoebe: Yeah, probably…well must get to the doctors.

-Phoebe and Coop leave. Paige, after making sure that Phoebe and Coop are gone, suddenly takes out a piece of paper.

Paige (reading): Hear these words, here my rhyme, turn back the hands of time. Six years have gone so fast; return me now, into the past.

-A portal opens nearby. Paige walks over to it and steps in, disappears and the portal closes. Cut to the past, Paige appears in a portal. Prue and Piper run into the manor with Dr. Griffiths. Prue, Piper, and Griffiths do not see Paige, however she sees what is going on.

Prue: Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. All right, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save.  
Griffiths: They?  
Prue: Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin.  
Griffiths: Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her. (He laughs)  
Prue: O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but…

-She stops.

Piper: What?  
Prue: I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe? (No answer) Phoebe are you there? (A tornado of wind twists through the front door) Phoebe, where are you?

-The tornado knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder is heard, the tornado calms down and Shax appears.

Griffiths: Dear god.  
Prue: No!

-Prue gets up off the floor and pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the way. Shax throws an energy ball at Prue and she literally crashes straight through a wall. Piper gets up and Shax throws an energy ball at Piper, sending her crashing through a wall. Shax turns to Dr. Griffiths.

Griffiths: What are you?  
Shax: The end.

-He throws an energy ball at Dr. Griffiths and he crashes through a window. Shax looks around. He looks at Prue and Piper unconscious on the floor. Pleased with what he's done, Shax turns back into the wind and flies out the front door. The glass on the door smashes as it slams shut. Paige runs over to Prue and Piper and tries to heal them. When it doesn't work, she sinks to the floor.

Paige: Leo! LEO! Anybody…help.

**OPENEING THEME/OPENING CREDITS**

-Scene: Past continued from before. Paige is trying to heal them again. Suddenly a portal opens and Paige is un-willingly pulled into it. Cut back to the present. Paige appears in the attic. Piper and Phoebe are standing by the book.

Piper: Where you been Paige?  
Paige: I don't know what you're talking about…I haven't left the manor all day.  
Phoebe: Time-traveling?

-Phoebe holds up the spell Paige wrote.

Paige: Oh, you found my spell.  
Piper: Six years? What did you go back in time six years for?  
Paige: You won't like it…  
Phoebe: Does it have anything to do with Prue or my premonition?  
Paige: Umm…yes. I wanted to meet her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, bright side, it worked!

-Piper looks pissed.

Piper: Paige, you know how dangerous time-travel can be! You could have done something in the past that could have screwed-up the present.  
Paige: I didn't do anything. I tried something though. I saw Prue being killed by Shax, and I tried to heal her, but it didn't work.  
Phoebe: Yeah well you should be glad it didn't work! You can't change the past Paige, I thought you knew that!  
Piper: Seriously, Paige…I mean I would love to see Prue again too but it's not worth the risk of…  
Paige: Again? I haven't seen her at all…EVER! Apart from photos that is.

-The pages in the Book of Shadows begin to flip on their own.

Piper: Grams?

-The pages stop. The sisters go over to read what page it stopped on. Scribbled on the page is:

Phoebe: A life without demons…  
Piper: Is a dream, but no more…  
Paige: Unless acted upon by…  
Phoebe/Piper/Paige: The Power of Four?  
Piper: Grams?

-Grams appears in the light.

Grams: What is it?  
Phoebe: What does this mean?  
Grams: Exactly what it says.  
Paige: Don't you mean the power of three though?  
Grams: No…it's four.  
Piper: But how?  
Paige: Prue.  
Phoebe: The spell!  
Grams: No, no, you can't change the past.  
Phoebe: But it has to be. The Power of Four. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige. If the Power of three is me, Piper, and Paige…and it used to be me, Piper, and Prue…then me, Prue, Piper, and Paige have to be the power of four.

-Grams disappears.

Piper: Thanks for no help at all!  
Phoebe: No, believe me…she helped.

-Phoebe takes out the piece of paper with Paige's time-travel spell written on it.

Phoebe: Hear these words, hear our rhyme, turn back the hands of time. Six years gone so fast, return us now into the past.

-A portal opens. Phoebe and Paige step in and disappear. Piper thinks about it for a while and then eventually steps in, disappears, and the portal closes. Cut to the past. Shax has already knocked out Prue and Piper from the past. He then turns to Dr. Griffiths.

Griffiths: What are you?  
Shax: The end!

-Phoebe, Paige, and Piper appear. Shax throws an energy ball at Dr. Griffiths. Piper freezes it as well as Shax and Dr. Griffiths.

Paige: What happened to not changing the past?  
Piper: Hey, you read the book.

-She runs over to Past Prue and Past Piper.

Piper: Paige, you have to heal Prue!  
Paige: I already tried that last time remember?  
Piper: Please, try again.

-Piper looks up and Paige notices her eyes are filled with tears. Paige walks over to past Prue and tries to heal her. Again, with no success, she stops.

Paige: It's no use, loves the trigger and I can't love Prue because, well I've never met her before now.  
Piper: But Phoebe and I do and have.

-Piper grabs Paige's hand. Phoebe, knowing what Piper's plan is, grabs Paige's other hand. Piper and Phoebe free hands over Prue. Together the three heal her.

Prue (sitting up): Wha-what's going on? Phoebe, since when are you pregnant?  
Phoebe: That doesn't matter; we got to get you back to the present.  
Prue: What?  
Piper: Cliff notes version: We're from the future, where you're dead. This is Paige, our half sister. We're taking you back to our time.

-Prue sees Shax, frozen.

Prue: And how far in the future are you from?  
Paige: About six years.  
Phoebe: Ok, so here's the plan. Prue, you pretend to still be unconscious, the three of us will hide, Piper will unfreeze Shax so he can kill Dr. Griffiths and go away. Then the four of us will return to our time so we can have the Power of Four and create a world without evil!

-Prue lies back down, pretending to be unconscious. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige hide behind a plant, Piper unfreezes Shax, the energy ball, and Dr. Griffiths. Shax kills Dr. Griffiths and he turns into the wind and flies out the front door, smashing the glass on the door as it slams shut. Prue stands up.

Paige: Hear these words, hear this rhyme, spring forth the hands of time. Return us now, from whence we came, with the part of history in which we changed.  
-Another portal appears. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige run in and disappear. Prue slowly steps in, disappears, and the portal closes. Cut to the present, a portal opens. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige step out of the portal and it closes.

Paige: Where's Piper?

-All three of them look around; Piper is nowhere to be seen.

Phoebe: Did we accidentally leave her in the past?  
Prue: No, she stepped into the portal first.

-Paige sees a newspaper clipping on the wall that has a picture of Piper on it.

Paige: Is that a-  
Phoebe: What is it sweetie?  
Paige: NEWSPAPER CLIPPING!

-The newspaper clipping orbs into Paige's hand. She looks at it. It's an obituary…and it's Piper's.

Paige: Oh no!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

-Scene: Halliwell Manor, attic. Continuing from before.

Paige: I can't believe it. Piper's dead?  
Phoebe: Prue lived, so Piper died. Exact opposite of what happened before.  
Prue: Great, I'm responsible for the death of my sister!  
Phoebe: Prue, it's not your fault. We can fix this!  
Paige: Umm…this might be a bad time, but if Piper's dead and Prue's alive…does that mean I freeze time?

-Paige throws a pillow into the air and does Piper's hand motion for freezing time. It doesn't work. Paige thinks for a second and throws it back up again.

Paige: PILLOW!

-It freezes.

Prue: Ok, can we work on saving Piper now? You said we needed the Power of Four, right?  
Paige: Hear these words, hear our rhyme, turn back the hands of time. Six years gone so fast, return us now into the past.

-Nothing happens.

Prue: Ok, wasn't that the spell you used last time?

-Leo walks in.

Prue: LEO!

-She runs and hugs him.

Leo: What's come over you?  
Prue: Aren't you surprised to see me…alive…after six years?  
Leo: Are you ok Prue?  
Paige: Oh no…everybody thinks Piper's been dead all this time.  
Phoebe: See…this is why time-travel is dangerous. You mess with the past, and you screw-up the future.  
Leo: What's going on?  
Paige: Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening!

-Leo looks confused.

Phoebe: Paige, will you check with The Elders to--  
Paige: The Elders? Piper would--  
Phoebe: I know, but what other choice do we have? I'll call Coop--  
Prue: Who's Coop?  
Phoebe: My husband.  
Prue: Oh, congratulations!  
Phoebe: Thanks.  
Leo: Will somebody tell me what's going on?  
Prue: Follow me downstairs and I will.

-Prue leaves, followed by Leo. Paige orbs out.

Phoebe: COOP!

-Coop hearts in.

Coop: Phoebe? What is it? Is Paul ok?  
Phoebe: Paul?  
Coop: Our son…currently in the womb.

-He places a hand on her stomach.

Phoebe: Oh, right, Paul…yeah he's fine.  
Coop: Are you ok? You don't really seem yourself. Did something happen to Prue or Paige?  
Phoebe: Actually, Piper.  
Coop: What do you mean? Piper's been dead for six years.  
Phoebe: No, Prue has…or was. It's really confusing. All I can say is Piper, Paige, and I changed the past and it affected the future…big time.

-She pauses.

Phoebe: Can I borrow your ring?  
Coop: Yeah, sure.

-Coop takes off his ring and hands it to Phoebe.

Phoebe: Thanks, I love you!

-She gives him a kiss and puts on the ring.

Phoebe: Prue get up here, Paige get down here!

-Paige orbs in and Prue walks in.

Phoebe: Let's go, take my hands.

-Prue takes one hand and Paige takes the other.

Phoebe: Piper!

-They heart out. Cut to the past. Shax has just thrown an energy ball at Past Prue. Past Prue is thrown through a wall. Past Piper stands up. Shax throws an energy ball at Past Piper.

Paige: Energy ball! Shax! Dr. Griffiths!

-The energy ball, Shax, and Dr. Griffiths freeze.

Past Piper: What the hell? Prue? How are you…and Phoebe, your Pregnant! So that's what you were doing in the underworld with Cole?

-Past Piper notices Paige.

Past Piper: Who the heck are you?  
Phoebe: Piper, this is our half sister, Paige. We're from the future…six years to be exact.  
Past Piper: And what are you doing here?  
Prue: Saving your life. Take my hand.

-Past Piper takes Prue's hand.

Phoebe: Present!

-They all heart out. Cut back to the present. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe heart in.

Phoebe: Great, now where's Paige?  
Prue: I don't know…Paige?

-Cut to night. Prue is looking in the Book of Shadows. She gets frustrated and closes the book telekinetically.

Prue: This hopeless!

-The book opens by itself to the message about the Power of Four.

Prue (reading): A life without demons is a dream but no more, unless acted upon, by the power of four.  
Phoebe: What are we going to do?  
Prue: Have you tried using the ring?  
Phoebe: Twice. Coop!

-Coop hearts in. Phoebe takes off the ring and hands it to him.

Coop: Hey thanks, I've been looking all over for this. Where'd you find it?  
Phoebe: You let me use it…remember?  
Coop: Oh, I must have forgotten. Anyway, the doctor called and he wants to check on you and Peyton.  
Phoebe: Phew…at lest something's the way it should be.

-The ring starts to glow.

Coop: I got to go. I'll see you later.

-Coop gives Phoebe a kiss and hearts out in the middle of it.

Phoebe: I can see why you hated when Leo did that.  
Prue: Can we get back to work now?  
Phoebe: We haven't tried the call a lost witch spell yet have we?  
Piper: I don't think so.  
-Prue starts to flip through the book telekinetically. She stops at the 'Call a lost witch' spell.

Prue: Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us, who call you near, come to us and settle here.

-The spell doesn't work. Prue again, telekinetically, shuts the book. Cut to P3. Piper is working behind the bar; Phoebe and Paige are talking at the bar.

Prue: Pheebs aren't you afraid that somebody might recognize me?  
Phoebe: Well, nobody really should remember you being dead, because technically, you didn't die.  
Prue: Time travel can be a bit confusing.  
Phoebe: Yeah…  
Prue: I wish we knew where Paige was.  
Piper: Well she is half whitelighter, so maybe The Elders might know.  
Phoebe: But her birth was kept a secret. They don't even know that she exists.  
Piper: They didn't six years ago. But the might now.

-Paige walks into the club with Henry. Phoebe notices them.

Phoebe: I think I just solved the mystery of the missing sister!

-Phoebe and Prue get up and walk over to Paige and Henry.

Prue: Where have you been Paige?  
Henry: I'm sorry, do we know you?  
Paige: These are the Halliwells, they own P3. I can't believe you know my name.  
Phoebe: Well of course we know your name, you're our sister.

-Paige looks a bit shocked.

Paige: Wha-what?  
Prue (to Phoebe): Why doesn't she already know?  
Phoebe (to Prue): Well because your death drew her to us.  
Prue: It's true. Well, half sister actually.  
Paige: Are you sure?  
Phoebe: Positive. Henry, do you mind if we borrow Paige for a minute?  
Henry: Uhh…sure, go ahead.

-Paige follows Prue and Phoebe back to the bar. The three of them sit down.

Piper: Hi Paige.  
Paige: Piper, hi! You know my name too?  
Prue (to Piper): She doesn't know.  
Paige: Know what?  
Phoebe: Piper…do it!

-Piper freezes the club.

Paige: What's going on?  
Piper: Ok, here's the deal. We're witches. And by "we" I mean the four of us. We are all descendents from a powerful witch named Melinda Warren. Now, the four of us need to band together to create the Power of Four.  
Paige: The Power of Four?  
Phoebe: Yes, because then we can create a world without evil.

-Paige starts to crack-up.

Paige: Ok, very funny…where's the camera?  
Prue: Camera? What do you mean?  
Paige: I'm on one of those hidden, Candid Camera, Punk'd shows on MTV or VH1 or something, right?  
Phoebe: No.  
Paige: Look, you got the wrong girl.  
Piper: If we had gotten the wrong girl, you would have frozen like everybody else.  
Paige: Look, I am not a witch; there is absolutely nothing special about me. Like I said, you obviously have the wrong girl, so leave me alone!

-Paige starts to walk away. Piper unfreezes the club. Paige reaches Henry.

Paige: C'mon, we're leaving!  
Henry: Are you ok?  
Paige: I'm fine!

-Paige walks towards the door. Henry follows and they leave together. Cut outside in the parking lot. Paige and Henry are walking to their car, hand-in-hand. A demon shimmers in front of them. Paige screams.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

-Scene opens in the attic. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are lighting white candles.

Prue: Here these words, hear our cry…  
Piper: Spirit from the other side…  
Phoebe: We summon thee, we call on thee…  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe: Cross now the great divide!

-Grams appears.

Grams: What now?

-She sees Prue.

Grams: Prudence? You're alive?  
Prue: I thought everybody thought I never died.  
Phoebe: It must not have affected dead people.  
Grams: PATTY!

-Patty appears.

Patty: What is it mother?

-She sees Prue.

Patty: Prue! How are you-  
Prue: Alive?  
Piper: Time travel. But we screwed everything up. Paige doesn't even know she's a witch, ands she sure won't believe us.  
Grams: Try a Power of Four spell…perhaps that could work.  
Prue: There are no Power of Four spells Grams.  
Patty: Well, maybe you can re-word a Power of Three spell.  
Prue: So what are we supposed to say mom? The Power of Four will set us free?  
Phoebe (quietly): The Power of Four.  
Piper: What's that Pheebs?

-Phoebe starts to flip through the Book of Shadows until she finds the thing about the Power of Four.

Phoebe: Just like I thought…it's not a message…it's a spell! The answer has been here all along!

-Prue and Piper walk over and stand next to Phoebe.

Phoebe: We have to read this together, and then combine it with the spell to invoke the power of three.  
Prue: But there would be four of us.  
Phoebe: Well then just change three to four.  
Prue: Ok, let's do it!  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe: A life without demons is a dream but no more, unless acted upon, by the power of four!  
Prue: Hear now the words of the witches…  
Piper: The secrets we hid in the night…  
Phoebe: The oldest of gods are invoked here…  
Prue: The great work of magic is sought…  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe: In this night, and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we sisters four, we want the Power, give us the Power!

-The triquentra on the Book of Shadows lights up. Four small balls of light shoot up from the triquentra. One flies into Prue, one into Piper, and one into Phoebe. The fourth ball flies out of the manor. Cut to Paige and Henry. The final ball flies into Paige. The demon throws an energy ball at her.

Paige: ENERGY BALL!

-The energy ball orbs back into the demon, who dies in a firey exit. Paige and Henry orb out. Cut back to the attic.

Piper: Do you think it worked?  
Phoebe: God, I hope so.

-Paige and Henry orb in. The sisters, Patty, and Grams all smile at eachother.

Prue: I think it did.

-Cut to outside, next morning. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sitting on the front porch.

Piper: It's kind of strange you know? It's like our entire destiny has been changed. We were born to protect the innocent, but now we're supposed to create a world without evil.  
Phoebe: We still are protecting the innocent sweetie, just…in a different way.  
Prue: Well, I'm just glad to finally meet my baby sister.

-Prue and Paige hug.

Phoebe (smiling): That was my premonition!

-The four stand up and start walking inside.

Paige: So how long do you think it will take for evil to find out that we united the power of four?  
Prue: Oh, I'd be surprised it they didn't already know.

-Paige and Prue stop in the doorway.

Prue: Will you do the honors, sis?  
-Paige realizes that Prue is indicating the front door.

Paige: DOOR!

-The door orbs shut. Cut to the underworld. A hooded figure is looking into a mystic pool, watching The Charmed Ones talk in the attic.

Paige (in pool): And this potion will refresh Henry's memory?  
Phoebe (in pool: Yes. He'll remember you being a witch, and everything magical that has happened to or around him.

-The hooded figure looks up. We cannot see his face under his black hood.

Figure: A life without demons is a dream but no more, unless acted upon, by The Power of Four…Not if I can help it!

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. P4 Pt 2

9.02-P4, Pt. 2

-Scene opens at The Halliwell Manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Henry, and Coop are eating a nice dinner, celebrating the union of The Power of Four. They appear to all be having fun, laughing, etc. Leo stands up with a glass of wine.

Leo: I'd like to propose a toast…first, to Prue; we have all missed you dearly. Second, to Phoebe, may your daughter be powerful, and your birth painless…  
Piper: Like that'll happen.

-They all laugh.

Leo: And finally, to the Power of Four, may you complete your destiny, and create a demon free world. So mote it be!  
Everybody: So mote it be!

-They all drink. A group of five demons shimmer in. They all start to throw energy balls at everybody. Prue sends two of them back at their throwers telekinetically, vanquishing them. Piper blows one of the demons up. Phoebe levitates over an energy ball.

Phoebe: Oh my god! I got my power back!  
Paige: ATHAME!

-An athame orbs into one of the remaining demons, which dies. The last demon shimmers out. Phoebe levitates back down.

Piper: Well, that was fun…Paige, will you please pass the potatoes?

-Cut to the Underworld. The hooded figure watches the attack in the mystic pool. The demon that survived the attack shimmers in.

Figure: So you're back?  
Demon: Yes.  
Figure: Did you learn what I needed to know?  
Demon: Well no but-  
Figure: But? Didn't I tell you to return only if you learned what I asked?  
Demon: Well yes but-  
Figure: I DON'T WANT EXCUSES!

-The Figure throws a fireball at the demon, vanquishing him.

Figure: MONICA!

-Monica, a shape-shifter blinks in.

Monica: Yes?  
Figure: The Power of Four has been brought together. You know what that means, right? Our end could be near. I have an assignment for you. An assignment that involves The Charmed Ones.  
Monica: I'm listening.  
Figure: The youngest sister, Paige, is the one that holds them all together. After all, she saved the power of three when Prue died. And not to mention, she wrote the spell that brought Prue back. So she basically created the power of four.  
Monica: Point?  
Figure: Take on her form, trick the other sisters into believing you're really her. Then get them to vanquish her, and the threats over.  
Monica: But the sisters are so well connected. What if--

-The figure ignites a fireball.

Figure: What if I threw this fireball at you?

-He tosses the fireball into the air and catches it.

Figure: Now take the assignment, or I'll find another shape shifter who _will_ do it for their life.

-Monica folds her arms, looks down to the floor, and shape shifts into Paige.

Monica (as Paige): Happy?  
Figure: Now take this potion.

-He hands her a bottle with a light-blue liquid inside.

Figure: It'll give you Paige's powers and make you immune to Piper's freezing power.  
Monica (as Paige): How is that possible?  
Figure: A little thing called time travel. It can do you wonders. But remember, the potion only works when you're in Paige's form.

-Monica drinks the potion.

Figure: Go after Prue first. She knows the least about Paige, and can persuade the other two. Now go!

-Monica orbs out. The hooded figure looks back into the pool, watching the Halliwell dinner.

Phoebe (in pool): I still cannot believe I got my levitation power back!

**OPENING THEME/OPENING CREDITS**

-Scene opens at P3. Piper and Prue are doing an inventory check in the supply room.

Prue: So Phoebe lost her levitation power?  
Piper: And empathy?  
Prue: Empathy? Phoebe was an empath?  
Piper: A lot happened in the last six years. Leo was an elder, an avatar, and now an innocent. I had Wyatt an Chris. We vanquished Cole-  
Prue: Good riddance.

-Paige orbs in.

Piper: Paige! Are you nuts? What if somebody had seen you?  
Paige: Sorry Piper…I was actually wondering if I could talk to Prue…alone.  
Piper: Uhh…sure

-Piper walks through a door, into the bar.

Prue: So what's up?  
Paige: Well we really don't know a lot about each other, so I was thinking we should learn as much as we can about each other.  
Prue: Ok, makes sense. So, what powers do you have?  
Paige: Bli- umm…orbing, teleorbing, and healing.  
Prue: Teleorbing?  
Paige: It's like a cross between orbing and telekinesis…yours?  
Prue: Just Telekinesis and Astral Projection, but we've all learned to do that though.

-Piper walks in.

Piper: Paige, Henry's here.  
Paige: Ok. Well, we'll talk later Prue, ok?  
Prue: Ok.

-Paige. Cut to her and Henry.

Henry: Hey, sweetie!

-He gives Paige a kiss.

Paige: Oh, hey Henry. What are you doing here?  
Henry: Well, I know its kind of dorky, but I bought you a little something during lunch.

-He pulls out a box of chocolates.

Paige: Aww…you're so sweet. Henry, you shouldn't have.  
Henry: I know but-  
Paige: No, I mean, you really shouldn't have!

-Paige suddenly shape shifts into Monica.

Henry: What the hell?

-With a wave of her hand, Monica sends Henry flying across the room.

Prue (from supply room): Paige?

-Monica runs over to Henry, who is unconscious, grabs him, and blinks out with him. Prue and Piper run in.

Prue: Paige? Where'd she go?  
Piper: I don't know.

-Cut to The Underworld. Monica blinks in with Henry. He re-gains consciousness.

Henry: Where am I? What's going on?  
Monica: Welcome to the underworld, Henry.

-The hooded appears in flames.

Figure: Monica? Who's this?  
Monica: Paige's husband.  
Figure: Why is he here?  
Monica: He might be able to tell the difference between Paige and me.  
Henry: Paige! PAIGE!  
Monica: Save your breath. She can't hear you here…sleep tight lover boy.

-Monica telekinetically hits Henry in the head with a rock, knocking him out again. She shape shifts into Paige and orbs out again. Cut to the manor. Prue and Phoebe are sitting at the kitchen table.

Phoebe: So Prue, are you going to go back to being a photographer?  
Prue: I don't know. I mean, what else can I do?  
Phoebe: You could always work at Magic School.  
Prue: Magic School?  
Phoebe: Right, we didn't know about Magic School until after you died. It's this school that prepares the next generation of witches. Wyatt and Chris go there, Peyton's going to go there when she's old enough. Leo runs it so you'd be guaranteed a job.  
Prue: I don't know. Maybe I'll just be unemployed for awhile.  
Phoebe: You tried that once remember? Didn't work out to well.  
Prue: Hey little miss queen-of-unemployment, what are you doing for a living?  
Phoebe: Ok, first of all, please no name calling in front of my daughter…and second of all I am an advice columnist.

-Piper walks in carrying grocery bags.

Piper: Bags……falling!

-Prue waves her hand and the bags float over to the counter.

Piper: Thanks Prue.  
Prue: No problem. Still no sign of Paige or Henry?  
Piper: No.  
Phoebe: Wait, what?  
Piper: Paige and Henry disappeared at the club.

-Paige orbs in.

Piper: Paige, where the hell have you been? What happened at the club?  
Paige: What do you mean?  
Prue: You disappeared earlier at P3. Did the Elders need you or something?  
Paige: What are you talking about? I've been at Magic School all day. Ask Leo.

-Paige puts her purse on the table.

Paige: I'm gonna go check something in the book of shadows.

-Paige heads out of the kitchen. Phoebe grabs Paige's purse and gets a premonition of Prue, Piper, and herself killing Paige.

Prue: What'd you see?  
Phoebe: Us…vanquishing Paige.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

-Scene opens in the attic. Paige orbs in. She walks over towards the Book of Shadows the book shoots a beam of lightning-stuff at Paige and she flies into a wall. She shape shifts into Monica.

Monica: Damn it!

-Paige runs in.

Paige: Prue, Piper, Phoebe…DEMON!

-Monica shape shifts back into Paige.

Monica (as Paige): Crystals, circle!

-The crystals orb around Paige and the crystal-cage goes up.

Paige: Crystal!

-A crystal orbs into her hand, and the cage goes down. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe run in.

Piper: What the hell?  
Prue: How can their be two?  
Phoebe: Their can't, one must be a demon!

-One of the Paige's shape-shifts back into Monica.

Prue: I think we can say it's that one.

-Monica blinks out. Cut to underworld. The hooded figure is standing over Henry, who is still unconscious. Monica blinks in.

Figure: Yes?  
Monica: You didn't tell me the book wouldn't trust me! The book of shadows knows I'm not Paige! The plan was almost ruined!  
Figure: Go back!  
Monica: What? Are you nuts?

-The hooded figure ignites a fireball.

Figure: Remember what I told you.

-Monica shape shifts back into Paige and orbs out. Henry regains consciousness.

Figure: Welcome back Henry!  
Henry: What are you doing with me? I don't have any powers!  
Figure: Yes, but you're the only one who can tell Monica and Paige apart. And I can't have that happen!

-Cut back to the attic. Monica orbs in, in the form of Paige.

Prue: Demons back!

-She waves her hand and sends Monica (as Paige) flying across the room. Piper tries to freezes her but it doesn't work.

Piper: That should have worked! Shapeshifters are lower level, and lower level demons freeze!  
Phoebe: What's the spell we used to vanquish the neighbors?  
Paige: You vanquished you neighbors?  
Phoebe: Yeah, long story...now what was that spell?  
Piper: Umm…When in this circle that is home, safety's gone and-uhh…  
Phoebe: Evil's roam. Rid all beings from these walls…  
Prue: Save sister's three, now heed our call.

-Monica shape shifts, revealing her true form and starts to melt.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: When in this circle that is home, safety's gone and evil's roam. Rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three, now heed our call!

-Monica melts and disappears. Paige's jaw drops.

Paige: That…was…cool.  
Piper: Oh my god…Henry!  
Paige: Huh?  
Prue: Henry came to the club and you talked to him, but we're starting to think it was that shape shifter.  
Paige: Which means Henry could be in trouble.  
Phoebe: He'll probably be in the underworld somewhere.

-Paige closes her eyes, trying to sense him.

Phoebe: Can you find him?  
Paige: No…I…Wait, he's, he's…

-Paige orbs out.

Piper: She left without us! Can you believe that?

-Scene opens in the underworld. Paige orbs in, the hooded figure is nowhere to be scene.

Paige: Henry?  
Henry: Paige! Is this really you?  
Paige: Yeah Henry, it is! C'mon, let's get you out of here.

-Henry stands up and they hold hands. Paige's eyes suddenly grow wide and she falls to the floor. We see an arrow in her back, and a darklighter behind her.

Henry: NO!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**  
-Scene opens in the attic.

Phoebe: She's in trouble.  
Piper: How do you know?  
Prue: She'd be back by now.

-They astral project to the underworld and see the darklighter. Piper freezes him and Phoebe levitates and kicks him. Prue picks up his crossbow and shoots him, he is instantly vanquished.

Piper: Now what do we do?  
Prue: A power switch?  
Phoebe: Works for me.  
Piper: Ditto.  
Prue: What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line, I offer up this gift to share, switch our powers through the air.

-Prue runs over to Paige and heals her. Paige shoots up and gasps.

Prue: What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line…let's go home.

-Prue, Piper, and Paige astral project back home. Paige and Henry hold hands and orb out. Cut to somewhere else in the underworld. The figure is reading a book and finds a page titled "To Summon Sharbia"

Figure: Soon my Lord. Soon you shall rule again. Soon you will destroy The Charmed Ones!

_**The End**_


	4. Piper the Teenage Witch

9.03-Piper the Teenage Witch

-Scene opens in the underworld. 13-year-old Piper is standing with the hooded figure, holding a book, opened to a page that is titled "To Summon Sharbia". Prue, Paige, and Phoebe orb in.

Paige: Don't do it!  
Figure: Don't listen to them. It's the only way to save your sisters!  
Phoebe: Piper, please!  
13-year-old Piper and Figure: Eb ti etom os. Srehto lla revo ngier dna. Lleh ruoy otni ti tsac.  
Prue: Stop!

-The Figure waves his hand and telekinetically sends Prue, Paige, and Phoebe into a wall, knocking them out.

13-year old Piper: What did you do?  
Figure: It's for their own good. Let's finish this. We have to save them!  
13-year old Piper and Figure: Niaga klaw dna htrae eht ot nruter. Eeht nommus I. Aibrahs eeht nommus I.

-The ground begins it shake and a demon begins to rise from the mystic pool.

13-year-old Piper: What's going on? I thought you were going to help my sisters!  
Figure: Stupid witch!

-With another wave of his hand, he sends 13-year-old Piper into the wall, knocking her out as well.

Figure: After ten thousand years, you have returned Sharbia! Nobody can stop you…not even The Charmed Ones!

-The demon fully rises and steps out of the pool. He looks at the sisters, unconscious.

Figure: Kill them Sharbia!

-Sharbia ignites a huge fireball and throws it at the sisters. When the smoke clears, all that remains are the ashes of the charmed ones.

Figure: How'd that feel?  
Sharbia: Excellent  
Figure: Good…they're many more where they came from.

-Cut to Phoebe, who is coming out of a premonition. She is in the attic with Prue.

Prue: Phoebe, what did you see?

-Phoebe suddenly falls to the floor, and passes out.

Prue: Phoebe!

-Prue runs over to Phoebe.

**OPENING THEME/OPENING CREDITS**

-Scene opens in the hospital. Phoebe is in a bed while Coop, Prue, and Paige are visiting. A doctor is also their.

Doctor: You're a very lucky woman Mrs. Halliwell. Your fall could have done some serious damage to your baby, but their doesn't appear to be any damage at all. How did this happen again?  
Phoebe: I uhh…tripped over a box in the attic.  
Doctor: Well your lucky. Most women probably might have lost the baby if they'd fallen.  
Phoebe: So am I free to go?  
Doctor: I suppose. If somebody would just sign these release forms-  
Coop: I'll do it.

-Coop and the doctor leave.

Phoebe: Where's Piper?  
Paige: She got caught up with something at P3.  
Prue: So, what did you see in your premonition?  
Phoebe: What premonition?  
Prue: The one you had before you "tripped"  
Phoebe: Honestly, I'm not sure. But what ever it was…it was bad, really bad.  
Prue: Wait a minute, you weren't touching anything.  
Phoebe: Maybe I'm learning how to control my power better. Hopefully soon I'll be able to get them whenever I want.

-Coop comes back in.

Coop: Alright, let's get you back home.

-Cut to the attic. Phoebe is flipping through the book when Prue and Piper come upstairs.

Piper: Hey, how are you doing Pheebs?  
Prue: What are you doing?  
Phoebe: Looking for something that I saw in my prem.  
Piper: What premonition?  
Phoebe: The one I had before I fell. Piper was helping a demon. At least, I think it was Piper.  
Piper: What do you mean I was-  
Phoebe: Found it!

-Prue and Piper go stand by her.

Phoebe: Sharbia, an ancient evil, vanquished in 7994 B.C.  
Piper: What?  
Phoebe: That's what it says.  
Prue: His known abilities are throwing fireballs, telekinesis, shimmering, shape-shifting, possessing witches, demons, and innocents.  
Piper: There is only one spell known that can resurrect him. The spell must be recited by a demon and a good witch in order for it to work.  
Prue: Well at least we don't have to worry about him coming back anytime soon.  
Phoebe: Hello! I saw it! And it didn't look like it was far in the future. I was still pregnant! Although, Piper was twelve.  
Piper: There you go. Baby's messing with your powers. It wouldn't be the first time, remember a few months ago when you saw Paige and Henry.  
Phoebe: Oh my god that was so funny.  
Piper: But it didn't come true.  
Phoebe: You're probably right. I mean Wyatt messed with your powers right?  
Prue: Hey, I got a job interview, so I'm gonna head out.  
Phoebe: Where at?  
Prue: Buddy's…where mom used to work.  
Phoebe: You go get that job girl!

-Prue gives a small laugh and leaves.

Phoebe: I better get going to. Got a million letters to answer.

-Phoebe leaves and Piper looks back at the Sharbia page. The hooded figure flames in behind her, she turns around and him. She tries to freeze him but he fights through it. She tries to blow him up, but it doesn't work. The hooded figure throws a potion of gray liquid at her and flames out. A tornado of wind surrounds her and she falls to the floor, landing on her knees.

Piper: PAIGE! HELP!

-Paige orbs in.

Paige: This better be important, I--PIPER!

-Piper screams in pain as the tornado dies down and we see Piper standing there when she's a teenager.

Paige: What the hell?  
13-year-old Piper: Who are you?

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

-Scene opens in an office at a restaurant. Prue is talking to the manager of Buddy's, Mr. Bailey.

Bailey: So, Prue, do you have any experience as a waitress?  
Prue: No, but I was an appraiser at Bucklands, a photographer, and I worked at the museum on the other side of town.  
Bailey: Ok, but…

-Prue's cell phone rings, she looks at the caller ID and it reads "Paige's Cell"

Prue: I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to take this.  
Bailey: Go ahead.

-Prue answers it.

Prue: Paige, this better be important, I'm at a job inter…what?

-A pause.

Prue: Ok, I'll be right there.

-She hangs up.

Prue: I'm sorry, but there's a family emergency, I have to go.

-Prue grabs her purse and runs out. Cut to the manor, conservatory. 13-year-old Piper is sitting on a couch with Phoebe and Paige. Prue comes in.

Prue: Ok, where is sh-

-Prue sees 13-year-old Piper

Prue: What the f-?  
Phoebe: Watch the language around Piper.  
13-year-old Piper: Who are you people? And what are you doing in my house? Grams?  
Prue: Piper, it's me…Prue.  
Phoebe: And I'm Phoebe.  
13-year-old Piper: No your not!  
Prue: Piper, how old are you?  
13-year-old Piper: I'm sorry, I don't talk to strangers. Now get out before I call the cops!  
Phoebe: I got an idea.  
Prue: Spell?

-Phoebe nods.

Phoebe: I'm gonna do a little improvisation. Umm…open your mouth, let the words fly, send the truth across the skies.  
Prue: From only Piper, we'll hear the truth, no matter how polite, no matter how rude.  
Paige: For only 24 hours this spell shall last, taking place as soon as the spell is cast.  
Phoebe: Wow, that sucked.

-Piper glows for a few seconds.

Prue: I think it worked. How old are you?  
13-year-old Piper: 13.  
Prue: So, you want a cigarette? Or do you not smoke?  
Phoebe: Of course she smokes!  
13-year-old Piper: How'd you know that? Only Prue and Phoebe know that! I can't believe they told you!  
Prue: They didn't…you did, like 20 years ago when you told us.  
13-year-old Piper: Ok, this is something only Prue and Phoebe would know. What really happened to Grams' tea set.  
Prue and Phoebe: You sold it.  
13-year-old Piper: To?  
Prue: Missy Campbell.  
13-year old Piper: Oh my god, you are my sister!

-She then looks at Paige

13-year-old Piper: Then whose this?  
Paige: I'm Paige-  
Prue: Our friend.  
Paige (whispering to Prue): "Our friend"?  
Prue (whispering to Paige): She 13 which means she doesn't know you exist yet.

-A demon shimmers in. 13-year-old Piper screams.

Phoebe: Piper, blow it up!  
Prue: She's only 13 Pheebs, she doesn't have her powers yet!  
13-year-old Piper: Powers? What powers?

-Prue waves her hand and the demon flies into a wall.

Paige: ATHAME!

-An athame orbs into the demon and he dies in a firery exit.

13-year-old Piper: What are you?

-She gets up and runs for the door when the hooded figure appears in flames.

Figure: I can help you save your sisters Piper. They've been cursed, turned into adults, and given powers, in which they hurt people. Together we can save them though.  
13-year-old Piper: Why should I trust you?  
Figure: Because I have a friend, who can remove the curse.  
Prue (from conservatory): Piper, wait!  
13-year-old Piper: Let's get out of here!

-The figure grabs Piper, Prue and Phoebe run in.

Prue: Piper, no!

-The figure and Piper flame out.

Phoebe: Oh my god!  
Prue: What?

-Paige runs in.

Phoebe: That's the demon who Piper read the spell with in my premonition!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

-Scene opens in the attic. The door opens as Prue, Phoebe, and Paige walk in.

Prue: Ok, so what exactly happened in your premonition?  
Phoebe: Piper and that hooded figure summoned so evil thing that killed all four of us.  
Paige: But why would Piper help a demon, to summon another demon?  
Prue: Your forgetting that Piper is 13, so she doesn't remember being a witch or anything about demons.  
Phoebe: She thinks she's helping us!  
Prue: Ok, Phoebe, write a spell or make a potion to turn Piper back. Paige talk to the elders to see what they know, I'll look in the book for anything that might help.

-Paige orbs out, Phoebe grabs a piece of paper and a pen and starts to write. Prue flips through the book telekinetically to the Sharbia page.

Prue: Ok, vanquish in 7994 B.C., powers, resurrecting, ah-ha!  
Phoebe: What?  
Prue: Sharbia can only be vanquished by the power of the four elements.  
Phoebe: The four elements?  
Prue: Yeah. It says here that four witches vanquished him, each having the ability to control one of the natural elements. Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. If he is ever resurrected the four must combine their powers once again, to defeat him.  
Phoebe: But that was like ten thousand years ago, they've been long dead by now.  
Prue: Past lives and future lives Pheebs! It says that the four are always born as siblings. The first time Sharbia was vanquished, it was four sister witches.  
Phoebe: Wait a minute, do you think that we might be them? It was four sisters that time, what if it's four sisters this time, us?  
Prue: I don't know, it's possible, but-

-Leo walks in.

Leo: Hey, where's Piper?

-Prue and Phoebe look at each other.

Prue: Umm…we don't exactly know how to tell you this but-  
Phoebe: Uhh…

-Paige orbs in.

Paige: The Elders said we need to turn Piper back in order to-  
Leo: Back? What do you mean back?  
Phoebe: Umm…she's thirteen.  
Prue: A demon did it and now that demon has her, and is going to get her to summon Sharbia.  
Leo: Sharbia? Why would she do that? He's more powerful than The Source himself!  
Paige: It's a long story. How's that spell coming?  
Phoebe: The spells, almost done, and then I got to work on the potion.  
Prue: And what did The Elders say?  
Paige: We need to turn Piper back in order to locate the eleme-  
Prue: The elements?  
Paige: Yes, they're quadruplets in this life, currently living in Cleveland, Ohio.  
Leo: Ok, well then have their whitelighter tell them what's going on and-  
Paige: That's the problem…  
Leo: What?  
Paige: They don't know that their witches.

-Cut to the underworld. The figure is flipping through a book, 13-year-old Piper stands next to him, looking at all these different bottles standing on a table in front of her.

13-year-old Piper(picking up a bottle): Pig's blood?  
Figure: Yes, now put that down! Do you want to turn your sisters back or what?  
13-year-old Piper: Are you telling me the truth, with this whole being cursed story?  
Figure: You saw what they did to that guy back their, Piper. They killed him! Now, we're gonna need to say this together after we make the potion.  
13-year-old Piper: The potion?  
Figure: Yes, the spell isn't worth anything if we don't have the potion. You want to help me with that?  
13-year-old Piper: Well, if it'll help Prue and Phoebe…what do I do?  
Figure: We need some of your blood.  
13-year-old Piper: What? No way!  
Figure: We need it, you're a blood relative, and the potion calls for the blood of a blood relative. For your sisters?  
13-year-old Piper: For my sisters.

-She puts out her finger and the figure pokes it with an athame.

13-year-old Piper: OW!  
Figure: Now drip the blood into the bowl.

-She squeezes her finger and some blood drips into the bowl.

Figure: Now we're almost done…we just need a lock of hair from both you sisters, and their friend, she's been cursed as well. I'll take you home, when you get it…just call out my name.  
13-year-old Piper: What is your name?  
Figure: My name is…

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

-Scene opens in the attic. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are working on a potion when 13-year-old Piper walks in.

Phoebe: Piper! Are you ok?  
13-year-old Piper: I'm fine, but we need to vanquish that guy who kidnapped me.  
Prue: I think she's starting to remember.  
Leo: Maybe the potion was only temporary.  
Paige: Hey, how did you get away?  
13-year-old Piper: I didn't, he let me go after he took some of my blood.  
Phoebe: Oh, yeah…this is big, he needed the blood of a charmed one.  
Leo: Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why he needed to turn Piper thirteen.  
13-year-old Piper: Well, sure it does. Like you said, I'm thirteen, which means I don't have my powers. That means I'd have no way to fight him off.  
Paige: Of course. She'd be totally defenseless.  
Prue: She wouldn't be able to freeze him or blow him up.  
Leo: But would he need the blood of all the charmed ones?  
Prue: No. The Sharbia summoning spell has to be recited by somebody good, and somebody evil. Maybe their's a potion involved and it needs the blood of somebody good and somebody evil.  
13-year-old Piper: But, I thought I didn't have my powers.  
Prue: But your still a witch, just like mom, Grams, me, Phoebe, Paige. You were born a witch, and whether you have your powers or not, you will always be one.  
13-year-old Piper: I'm going to go get a drink of water, I'll be right back.

-13-year-old Piper walks downstairs. Cut to Prue's room. 13-year-old Piper looks on her pillow and sees a long hair, picks it up, and puts it in a plastic bag marked "Prue". Cut to the underworld. The hooded figure is looking in the mystical pool, but we cannot see in it.

Figure: My lord, I have tricked Piper. I've got her blood and she's getting the hair from her other sisters.  
Voice(from pool): Good. When will I be free?  
Figure: Soon. As soon as Piper returns, we can finish the potion.   
Voice(from pool): And you've written the message backwards?  
Figure: Of course. Don't worry my lord. Soon, you shall be back, the charmed ones will be dead, and then we will go after the elemental ones.  
13-year-old Piper's Voice: I've got the hairs!  
Figure: She's got them, I better go get her.

-The figure flames out. Cut to the manor, conservatory. Piper is standing their and the figure flames in in front of her.

13-year-old Piper: I've got them Sca-  
Figure: Let's go.

-He grabs her and they flame out. When they are out, we see somebody is peering around the corner. It's Henry. Cut to the underworld. 13-year-old Piper put's the hair into the bowl.

Figure(bottling the potion): Perfect! And now, it's time for the spell!

-The figure opens the book to the "To Summon Sharbia" page.

Figure: We'll need to say this together when it's time.  
13-year-old Piper: Why?  
Figure: I don't know, that's just how the spell works!

-Cut to the attic. Prue, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, and Henry are there.

Henry: …And then Piper was like "I've got the hairs" and then the demon was like "Let's go". Don't you get it, the demon is using Piper!  
Phoebe: Like in my premonition!  
Prue: Pheebs, are you done with the spell and potion?

-Phoebe bottles the potion.

Phoebe: One return to age spell for Piper, and one return to hell potion for the demon!  
Paige: Ok.

-Prue, Paige, and Phoebe grab hands and orb out.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

-Scene opens in the underworld. 13-year-old Piper is standing with the hooded figure, hoding a book, opened to a page that is titled "To Summon Sharbia". Prue, Paige, and Phoebe orb in.

Paige: Don't do it!  
Figure: Don't listen to them. It's the only way to save your sister!  
13-year-old Piper and Figure: Eb ti etom. Srehto lla revo ngier dna. Lleh ruoy otni ti tsac.  
Prue: NOW!  
Prue, Paige, and Phoebe(at the same time as 13-year-old Piper and figure): Magic of good, magic of light, end Piper's curse, in this night. She's already enjoyed her years as a teen, turn her back to thirty-three. This demon took off twenty years of her life, but even magically that is not right, so turn Piper back to her real age, powers as well, will be the same.  
13-year-old Piper and Figure(at the same time as Prue, Paige, and Phoebe): Niaga klaw dna htrae eht ot nruter. Eeht nommus I. Aibrahs eeht nommus I.

-13-year-old Piper falls to the ground and a tornado of wind surrounds her. She screams and when the wind dies down, she's back to her normal age. The ground begins to shake as Piper runs back to her sisters.

Phoebe: Piper, are you ok?  
Piper: Yeah, what happened? What's going on?  
Prue: No time to explain.

-Prue throws the potion at the figure and he sends it telekinetically back at them. Piper freezes it and then looks at the demon, smiles, and blows him up. Another demon begins to rise from the mystic pool.

Phoebe: Paige, get us out of here! That's Sharbia!

-Paige, Prue, Phoebe, and Piper orb out. Cut to the attic, next day. Piper and Phoebe are talking.

Piper: So, we need to locate these elemental quadruplets?  
Phoebe: Yes, and soon. Sharbia's back, and Leo according to Leo, he's more powerful than the source. In my premonition, he killed us.

-Prue walks in, smiling.

Phoebe: I'm guessing you got the job?  
Prue: Yes, I did!  
Piper: Congrats Prue.

-Piper looks worried.

Prue: What's wrong sweetie.  
Piper: This whole Sharbia thing is all my fault.  
Phoebe: No-no it's not. The demon tricked you. He must have been planning this. It could have been any of us he turned thirteen.  
Piper: Yeah, but I released an anciant evil that we can't even stop.  
Prue: Yeah, by manipulating you. He made you think you were helping us.  
Piper: Well we need to find these elemental ones, fast. Before Phoebe's premonition comes true.  
Prue: Hey, where's Paige?  
Piper: Umm…I think she took Henry to Italy or something.  
Phoebe: I better get--OH!

-She grabs her stomach. Phoebe suddenly has a premonition of her dying after her daughter is born.

Piper: What?

-Phoebe doesn't answer for a minute, then lies and says…

Phoebe: Oh, nothing. Just the baby kicking.

_**The End**_


End file.
